Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416213523
Anna was less happy to see all of her real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers being removed, erased and altered by Grand Pabbie, and she didn't easily took it very well at all. "Anna, what's the matter?" Glinda asked Anna as she was wondering what made Anna so angry so far. "Three words...Isolation...Gloves...Lies..." Anna screamed fiercely with such strength in her voice that Glinda actually just stood there but then she said patiently. "Now, Anna, they're just memories of the past, isn't it? Shouldn't you calm down?" "No it's not and I won't calm down!" Anna still screamed in rage. "After thirteen years, I've been living away from Elsa...thinking that she didn't love me anymore...thinking that she hated me. All my parents fed me were lies about why Elsa couldn't come out instead of telling me the actual truth!" "But your parents only just tried their best to protect you from your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers!" Glinda patiently tried to reason with Anna in defense of Anna's parents but Anna interrupted Glinda as she still screamed in rage. "By lying to me? More like ruin mine, Breha's and Elsa's childhood! Especially mine! Mostly Elsa's!" "They just didn't know what else what to do!" Glinda still remained patient as she still tried to reason with Anna. "Damn right they didn't. Neither of them thought of once that since it wasn't working, it'd be time to try something new. We've accomplished more in the last three weeks than my parents did in past thirteen years ago!" Anna growled as she scowled at the thought of her parents. "But...neither of them meant to ruin yours, Breha's and Elsa's childhood past at all, did they?" Glinda defended Anna's parents but Anna cut her off. "At least somebody else let me know unlike my parents and Grand Pabbie!" Anna screamed in rage. "You were the one who helped Elsa and Breha to control their powers with love, weren't you?" "...Something neither of my parents knew nothing about..." "Anna! Neither of your parents meant for this to happen at all, did they? Neither did your sisters, Elsa and Breha but it's better if your parents made Elsa and Breha feel like they were loved in order to save them and you from being isolated in Arendelle instead of making them think they were monsters and fear their powers...because neither Elsa nor Breha did anything nor nothing on purpose to deserve to be isolated in Arendelle at all, did they? All of that could've been avoided if your parents helped Elsa and Breha the proper way and showed her that they were love. Taught her how to use their powers instead of fearing them and always concealing them. That's what set all of this off in the first place! Them concealing it! At least Arendelle's more accepting to their powers...at least none of them forced her to conceal it nor fear it." "Well everything that happened was my parents' fault! Elsa and Breha running away, them early being killed by a southern island prince and the Duke of Weselton...Arendelle freezing." Anna growled as she stormed out of the room. "Please, Anna, wait!" Glinda called.